His and Her circumstances
by XiiaoRaye
Summary: Every time she looked at him, she could feel the heat rising up to her face. Every time he looked at her, he simply couldn’t find the words to say. How long would it take to realize their love for each other? ONESHOT-RyoSaku
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Another Pot fic, heehee, this is only my second attempt at Ponta Pair, criticism is welcome.

Summary: Every time she looked at him, she could feel the heat rising up to her face. Every time he looked at her, he simply couldn't find the words to say. How long would it take to realize their love for each other?

**His circumstances**

_He could feel her breath on his neck, how it tickled! He blushed as she brought her face to his and their lips met. He could taste the familiar flavour of cherry, the taste of her favourite fruit and her lipstick. Strange how it felt unusually wet and smelled unusually fishy… Wait, fishy?_

His eyes flew wide open, and the first thing he registered was something white and furry in his face… What the-? As his vision cleared, he saw Karupin's big brown eyes staring straight into his face. He bolted up, wiping his mouth furiously, startling the cat which had been thrown, roughly out of her master's bed. Karupin meowed in disdain. After all, she had only been trying to wake her master up, why did he have to act so disgusted?

"Ryoma, Momoshiro's here to pick you up!"

Damn it, he was going to be late, and it was his dream's fault! He blushed in remembrance of the dream. Did he really have such thoughts about the coach's grand daughter? He shook his head and hurriedly put on his uniform when he heard his cousin calling him for the second time, sounding more anxious than the first. If he took too long, his cousin might call the ambulance or something. She really was turning into Oishi – senpai.

Giving his dark green locks of hair a quick brush, he ran downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast and headed out of door, only to realize that his senpai had long gone off without him. Cursing under his breath, he opted to make a break for it. God, his luck was awful today. By the time he had reached school, first lesson was already over. At least his

English teacher had the decency to excuse him, seeing how worn out he was, from

running all the way to school, and also because of Ryoma's silent glare.

"E- Echizen! Get back to your seat now and complete the test. Make sure you hand it t me before third lesson." The teacher scurried off to his next class, as Ryoma trudged

back to his seat by the window. Catching a glimpse of the auburn haired girl, he lowered his head and looked out of the window, not wanted to maintain eye contact after his dream that morning.

**Her circumstances**

She too, blushed and looked away when he entered the classroom, recalling what had happened earlier that morning…

_Flashback_

"_Ryoma – Kun, wha-?" She was silenced as the boy pulled her into his broad arms and pressed her head against is chest. Strangely enough, this Ryoma was a head taller than her. How he had managed to get so tall, she couldn't figure out. Ryoma bent down and whispered into her ears. "Ne, Ryuzaki, can you hear my heart beating? I'm yearning for you. Why don't you hurry up and become mine…" Smirking his trademark smirk, Ryoma cupped her face with his hands and boldly pressed his lips against hers. She could smell the scent of grape; he must have been drinking Ponta again. "I… I…" _

"Riiiiing!!" She was awoken by her alarm clock. Panting and sweating, her eyes darted around the room. Realizing that it was just a dream, she sighed in disappointment. Lifting her hand up to brush her hair out of her face, she frowned when she felt heat radiating from her forehead. 'Probably just a slight fever' she thought to herself, swinging her feet off the bed and brushing her hair…

_End of Flashback_

Ryuzaki leaned her head on her arms as the teacher droned on. She felt worse than she had earlier that morning. Turning to her left, she saw Ryoma dozing off, his head bobbing up and down. 'How cute', she thought to herself. The sound of the bell interrupted her thoughts as she quickly stood up and addressed the class. "Kiri. (Stand) Rei. (Bow)"

Sighing, she slung her tennis bag around her shoulder and walked out of class, heading towards the girls' tennis courts.

**His circumstances**

He looked up when he noticed that everyone had left. Picking up his tennis bag, he saw Ryuzaki walking out of class and her noisy friend, Osakada-san, following her, chatting in her obnoxious loud voice. Sometimes he wondered why that girl wasn't attached to Horio when they were so similar to each other.

He quickly made his way to the tennis clubroom to change, lest he got punished by Tezuka – Buchou for being late. Nearing the clubroom, he saw Momoshiro, who caught Ryoma in a headlock.

"Oi, Gaki, late again today weren't you? What were you doing, dreaming of your pig - tailed princess were you? Ah, young love, young love…" He teased jokingly. "Shut up Momo – Senpai! Besides, aren't you only a year older than I am?" Ryoma glared at him, his face turning a brilliant shade of red. Kaidoh smirked, "Heh, the one who has erotic dreams here is probably that baka Momo." "What's that?! You wanna fight, baka Mamushi?"

"Momoshiro! Kaidoh! 20 Laps, now!" Tezuka boomed as he entered the room. Fuji chuckled, following behind him, Oishi and Kawamura smiled gently.

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru Eiji jumped and latched himself onto Ryoma, greeting him the usual way – with a glomp. Ryoma grumbled to himself while Eiji continued to rant about his day.

It was no secret to the regulars; almost everyone could tell that the two freshmen had a thing for each other. Unfortunately, both were too dense to figure it out themselves. Heck, even Ryuzaki Sumire was aware of it. Really, those two…

**Her circumstances**

She could feel her body gradually getting more tired by the minute. Her head was pounding and her muscles ached terrible. She wished she had listened to her grandmother and stayed home that day. She was having trouble focusing on the incoming ball. WHAM! The ball hit her head, and everything turned black…

"_Ryuzaki, you're back." He smiled cheekily. It was him, the Ryoma in her dreams… The tall, kind and romantic Ryoma. He leaned forward and kissed the back of her hand. She blushed and looked at him in the eye, "This… Ryoma – Kun, you're not the real one are you. Just a figment of my imagination… Ryoma – Kun, he would never treat me like this in real life… Ryoma – Kun, does he hate me that much?" "Ryuzaki… Do you really think that I hate you? I… Lo-"_

"Ryuzaki – san, are you awake now?" A blurry figure in a white uniform looked at her with concerned black eyes. She blinked twice, before registering what the nurse had said and nodded lightly, not wanting to aggravate her headache. "In that case I'll get your grandmother to come over, for the time being you should rest." Ryuzaki mumbled a soft 'hai', before crawling into the covers and falling into a dreamless sleep.

**His circumstances**

Ryuzaki Sumire was at a loss when she received word that her grand daughter had collapsed during tennis training, she had known something was wrong since earlier that day, but could not stop her from coming to school. She couldn't leave now; the boy's final tournament was coming up soon, so she decided to play a little matchmaker.

"Ryoma, come here for awhile." She gestured to Ryoma, who had just finished his match with Arai, victorious, as expected. "What is it?" "I want you to go to the infirmary and take Sakuno home. She collapsed during tennis practice." His eyes widened, but he remained stoic. "Why me?"

Ryuzaki Sumire smiled, "Just do as I say. If anything happens to my grand daughter…"

Ryoma scowled and ran towards the direction of the infirmary, inwardly worried about the girl. Had she been injured? Was she deathly ill? Goodness, Oishi – Senpai really was rubbing off on him…

When he arrived at the infirmary, he was annoyed to find that all she had was a cold, but nevertheless, he carried her sleeping body on his back and proceeded to her house.

**Her circumstances**

She felt the warmth and softness radiating from someone. She was asleep but she felt as if she was moving… Oh no! Was she dead? Dying? Was that why she felt that way?

Her eyes sprung open and met with a… a Seigaku jersey? Looking up, she saw the familiar white cap and dark green hair. This was… was not a dream? She gasped in surprise, giving Ryoma a shock.

"So you're awake, huh." Ryoma stopped outside her house, fumbling with the dozens of keys. Sheesh, couldn't a person just keep ONE key and be done with it?

"Ah, Ryoma – Kun… Why are you…?"

"Ryuzaki – Sensei asked me to." Finally opening the door, he lifted the girl and lay her on her bed. When she had settled down, she saw Ryoma getting up and walking away.

"Anou, Ryoma – Kun…" She blushed, unable to finish her sentence.

"I'm not leaving, just going to find some medicine." He looked down on the floor, not wanting her to see the tinge of pink on his face.

**His and Her circumstances**

When he came back, she was already fast asleep, her hair let down and her body half covered in the thick woolen blanket. Placing the tray that contained a thermometer, a cold compress, bowl of soup and some medicine on a chair next to her bed, he took the thermometer and gently slipped it into her ear. Ryuzaki shivered a little, but didn't awaken. Taking out the thermometer, Ryoma was concerned when he saw that it was worse then expected. Patting her shoulder lightly, he murmured, "Ryuzaki, wake up." She stirred and rubbed her bleary eyes, before letting out a confused "e-eh?"

He took this opportunity to put the cold compress onto her forehead, and said, "Mada Mada Dane, the food's on the chair." He stopped short when he felt Ryuzaki grab his shirt. "Ryoma – Kun… I love you…" Ryoma gulped, he could tell she was delirious, and he tried to control the temptation to take advantage of her, but he was a tiger by nature, and he simply couldn't control it anymore. Leaning over, he smirked, "Ryuzaki, do you know, the fastest way to recover from a cold… Is to pass it to another person?" He pressed his lips against hers, tasting the cherry flavour that he longed so much for. Ryuzaki was surprised. "Mmmph- Fuahhh." When Ryoma pulled apart, she said timidly, "Ryoma – Kun… Does this mean…" "Yeah, I do… Sakuno…"

**Their circumstances**

She was feeling a hundred percent well when she woke up that morning. She blushed, recalling the previous day's incident. She looked to her side, and was not surprised to see a feverish Ryoma – Kun, sleeping, with his head on her lap.

"Looks like it's my turn to look after you, Ne, Ryoma – Kun"

-Fin-

**xD** Comments are appreciated!


	2. Author's Note

A/N: I have created a sequel to this story; the title is Wishing On Santa Claus

**A/N: **I have created a sequel to this story; the title is Wishing On Santa Claus

Thanks to all the reviewers of this story! xD


End file.
